Never Give Up
by Magic123
Summary: The story of Gohan and Videl and what the events that lead to Pan. Each problem leads into another, but Gohan and Videl learn that you should never give up on the person the you love. Rated M for language, adult content, and violence.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any content/characters of Dragonball Z.**

**Never Give Up**

**Hey what's up? This is my first story. This story takes place after the Kid Buu Saga. Early warning: There will be lemon in the story. This is a story of what happened between Gohan and Videl right after the defeat of Kid Buu. I am going to change things up a bit and not follow into the Dragonball Z, but I will stick to it as much as I can. This will take place from the defeat of Buu until the birth of Pan. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1 Uhh, Hi Dad.**

It has only been a few days since the whole world was giving their energy to Goku. People are still talking about how their hero, Hercule Satan, had spoken through the skies to everyone in the world. It was amazing. Except for Gohan. Peace finally achieved in the world for a long time, or at peace from aliens and dangers that didn't overwhelm the Z-fighters. He could not believe that, after being saved by the Z-Warrios many times, Hercule still took credit for defeating Buu. Gohan was now back in high school at Orange Star High. He was walking side by side with the woman of his dreams, Videl Satan. Together they headed out of the school and into town.

"Hey Videl, do you want to come to dinner at my house tonight?" asked Gohan.

"I'd love that! I would've started my weekend on the couch watching replays of the Cell Games movies and how my dad defeated Cell. " replied Videl. "Good thing I know that my real hero is right here."

"Ehehe…". Gohan was furiously blushing. He couldn't take being flattered by her. Everytime she would compliment him, he would melt into a puddle. He struck a deadly blow at his uncle Raditz, gave Frieza a run for his money, destroyed Cell with only one hand, and fought all three forms of Majin Buu. But this was something else. Gohan found himself helpless and at the mercy of this girl. "Great! Can I drop you off to wherever you're heading now?"

Videl found this cute. Gohan was pink in the cheeks, and she found that very cute. He was so handsome, she couldn't believe they were a couple now. "I was thinking of spending the rest of the day with you. My dad isn't home so the house will be pretty quiet. Can you come to my house with me though? I just have to change real quickly."

"Sure, but make it quick. I wanna take you somewhere I've always wanted to take you."

Videl, wondering what he was planning, asked, "Huh? Where is that?"

"It's a surprise. Oh, and bring things to swim in," Gohan said.

"Are you sure it isn't just a plan to see me in a bikini?" teased Videl, who gave a light laugh.

"No! No! Not at all I… What I mean to say is.. I mean it would be nice to.. Ahh! No! I just want you to see it I promise," Gohan said, fumbling with his words. He really did want to take Videl to this place. He couldn't deny the fact that somewhere in his mind, he did want to see Videl in a bikini. Wow, she would look so beautiful.

"Hahaha relax Gohan, I was just kidding," said Videl. "We better head off to my house then. It is going to take us around 15 minutes if we go now."

"Oh right! Sorry. Hold on to me though. It might take 15 minutes while walking, but it'll be faster if I fly you there."

"True. But I can fly too though."

"Yeah, but I can fly faster even with you hanging on to me."

"Show off. But that is a good point," said Videl. "Fine, you win."

"Yay! Let's Go," said Gohan.

While airborn, Videl held on tightly to Gohan. She looked at his face, but he was busy looking at where he was going. Her hands feeling his strong back, she started getting carried away and was feeling his muscular back. And he was holding her so close… Her breasts were squeezed against his chest,.

Gohan, feeling Videl's hands move on his back, was getting turned on. Her breasts felt so warm against him. Then, the most unimaginable thing happened: Gohan's member was getting harder. And it was against Videl's thigh, so he was in so much trouble. 'Only a few more seconds until her house,' thought Gohan.

Videl felt something harden on her thigh. It was warm, but it strangely attracted her attention. She looked at Gohan, who was again starting to blush, but kept his face forward. She could't see what it was, so she decided to see if it was possible to touch what it was. She slid one of her hands from Gohan's back and felt what that was.

Gohan, suddenly feeling Videl's hand come off his back and feel him down there, yelled, "Ahh!"

Videl, realizing what the hard object was, blushed and said, "Uhh sorry. Umm I didn't.. I… I… I was just curious of w-what was against m-my leg," stuttered Videl.

"Don't be. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean for that to happen. Hey, here we are," said Gohan, landing and putting Videl down. He blushed and said, "Umm. You should go get your stuff. I'll wait out here."

"Thanks. Alright I will be right back," replied Videl. Secretly, she didn't mind what had just happened. In fact, she would've preffered to have… 'No I can't think this way. He's so innocent. What if he doesn't feel those feelings like I do? I'll mess it up. I can't. I have to stop thinking like that.' Thought Videl. 'But it was so tempting. So irresistable…'

After Videl entered her house, Gohan said, "Oh my Kami! 30 seconds in the air and look what you do! Wow Gohan! Way to almost blow it with the girl of your dreams! Who knows what she thinks of you now." He was so angry at himself. He shouldn't be thinking that about Videl.

A few minutes later, Gohan was standing by her doorway when the door swung open and Videl came out, carrying a backpaack. "Let's go Gohan, I'm ready!"

They couldn't go yet though. "Videl, not yet. Put this on, and I'll take you there. It won't be much of a surprise if you saw it while arriving, would it?" Gohan held out a red blindfold.

Videl- "I guess. But how am I gonna fly there if I can't see where I'm going?"

"I'll just carry you like this," and Gohan sweeped Videl off her feet, literally. He carried her bridal style. "Now please put it on? Please?"

Wow. There was no way in HFIL that Videl was going to be able to resist him. He was so cute, especially when he was begging her. So she said, "Okay, no problem."

And they took off.

**Meanwhile…**

"GOKU!" screamed a very angry Chi-Chi. "WHERE ARE YOU? GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

"Hey, Chi-Chi calm down honey. I'm right behind you." said Goku, plugging his ears.

"Where is Gohan and Goten? All three of you are supposed to help me clean the house today."

"Aww but why? That's not fair," whined Goku. "We were going to train today."

"NO TRAINING UNTIL THIS HOUSE IS CLEANED!" screamed Chi-Chi again.

"Okay, Okay! I got it! I'll go fetch Goten and Gohan, I'll be right back," said Goku.

"Good. You better come back mister, or else I won't cook tonight."

"No! I'm heading out now I swear! I'll be back soon!" blurted Goku, who was scared that Chi-Chi might really not cook tonight.

'Men and food.' Thought Chi-Chi. "Haha.." She laughed to herself, feeling the power after controlling Goku just like that with the threat of food.

Goku, who was now outside of his house, looked around for Goten. He couldn't find him, so he searched for his ki and it turned out to be to the west, some distance away. He was probably at Capsule Corp. with Trunks, so he headed that way.

Back to our favorite couple.

A few minutes after flying, Gohan landed softly and looked around. 'Perfect' he thought. Now, to find the entrance to the lake…

"Gohan? Where are we now? Did you stop flying?" asked a blindfolded Videl.

"Yeah, I did. Don't take it off yet though. We're still not where I need to take you. Just hang tight okay? I promise it's worth the wait."

"I never said it wasn't. I just wanted to check if you were done flying," replied Videl. 'Where is he taking me?' thought Videl.

"Okay, well I was just making sure." 'Wow, she is so heavenly,' Gohan thought. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and they were so close to each other. She was so heavenly.

Gohan's POV

Gohan kept walking, a roar of being heard up ahead. It sounded like the roar of water crashing. It had the thick moist air, and the smell of fresh cool air. The roar kept getting louder and louder. Gohan kept walking until a huge waterfall came into view. It was an amazing sight. Gohan was walking right by the river, looking forward at the wonderful view. He put Videl down and told her to take off her blindfold.

Videl's POV

She was so lost. She couldn't see a thing. The blindfold was getting very uncomfortable. And to top it all off, there was a large roar that was scaring her. It sounded like the roar of water, almost like the roar of a waterfall. Whatever Gohan was doing, she trusted him. She knew that Gohan would never do anything to hurt her. So he trusted her. A few moments later he put her down and said, "Videl, you can take it off now."

Normal POV

"Gohan wow," stared Videl. This sight ahead of her was undescribable. It was such a sight. "It's so beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," complimented Gohan.

This earned another blush from Videl. "Shut up," said Videl. "That's not true."

"It is. This isn't what I wanted you to see though. Come one, follow me."

Gohan took Videl's hand and started running towards the waterfall. They ran for a little bit. Videl thought that the waterfall wasn't that large, but as they got closer, the width of the waterfall was so big. 'I guess it was because we were so far away' thought Videl. Another few seconds and they both reached the side of the waterfall.

"Alright. Videl, I know I can trust you. So please don't tell anyone about this place, especially what you are abou t to see."

"Don't worry Gohan, you have my word." Videl stared in awe at the huge wonder.

"Alright. We should get changed into our swimming stuff though. We're gonna get wet," said Gohan. He pulled out a capsule and activated it. It popped out into a large tent.

"What's the tent for Gohan?" asked Videl.

"Oh, I thought you'd need a place to change, is all."

"Aww, you're such a gentleman Gohan," said Videl. She gave a slight giggle. "I thought this was a last minute plan though. When did you get the tent?"

"Like I said, I've always wanted to take you here. I always carry it just incase the chance popped up," answered Gohan.

Gohan seemed like a little boy. He was just so eager and excited for this. As for Videl she entered the tent and started to change. Gohan, on the other hand, went behind the tent and changed.

**Goku…**

After what seemed like hours, Goku finally reached West City. "Phew. I should've just used the Instant Transmission Technique." He walked up to the Capsule Corp. and entered the building. He went up to the living quarters where Bulma lived. "BULMA! IS GOTEN HERE?" yelled Goku, who was still thinking of what his wife had said if he didn't get back in time.

"Oh hey Goku! Goten's inside the family room. Come in," answered Bulma.

"Hmpf. Kakarot…" said the always grumpy Prince Vegeta.

"Oh hey Vegeta! Nice to see you in one piece! How are you doing?" innocently asked Goku.

"Great. Until you showed up. Now go get your son and leave," answered Vegeta.

'Hmm wow Vegeta is angry today…' thought Goku.

Goku walked on forward to the family room where Goten and Trunks were. "Vegeta! How dare you act like that in this house! He's our guest!" yelled Bulma. "Ah, shut up woman. I'm going to sleep," said Vegeta while Goku walked away.

"Hey Goten!"

"Hey Dad, What's up?" said Goten.

"We need you back at home asap. Your mother is getting very angry because we were supposed to clean the house today."

"Alright let's go,"

Goku asked, "By the way, where's Trunks?"

"He's getting ready for a big date,"

"Oh, then let's not disturb him. Let's go before your mother gets any angrier."

Goten put his hand on his dad's shoulder, and with that they vanished and appeared right in front of the Son house. "Goten I have to go look for Gohan. Your mother needs him here too. Just go help your mother alright?"

"You're leaving me with an angry mother?" asked a very fearful Goten.

"Ehehe… I'll be back. I just have to get Gohan," and again Goku vanished using the Instant Transmission Technique.

**Back to Gohan and Videl (the same time that Goku went to go fetch Goten)**

"Videl, are you done?"

"Yes Gohan hold on."

Gohan was patiently waiting in front of the tent for Videl to come. The entrance started to slowly open with Videl walking out in a two-piece bikini. It was a deep magenta top, barely covering her chest. It hugged her, the straps going around her neck and back. The bottom was very revealing as well. It was very skimpy, and Gohan couldn't gelpt but gaze at her. 'Oh Kami, how lucky am I.' The whole thing showed off her body. Gohan looked her from top to bottom. She had her hair around her chest, with her tone, tanned body glistening in the sun and the moisture from the water caused droplets of water to form around her body. They trickled down slowly to her wait, and to her fine legs.

(From Videl's view)

When she stepped out, she saw the most amazing sight that her eyes have ever set on. Gohan was in shorts, and only shorts. She looked at him so lustfully. She wanted him. Right then and there. Videl wanted to feel his strong muscles, rub his broad chest, and kiss him in so many ways. He saw his eyes roam her body. She knew then that she could have him, but she wouldn't risk it. A tent started forming in his shorts, but he quickly turned away.

Normal View

Gohan was embarassed because he started growing right in front of her, so her turned. "V-Videl, lets g-go now. L-let's go before w-we have to go h-home." Gohan forced these words to come out while turned away from her.

"Okay, let's hurry then," agreed Videl, who was blushing madly because she was the cause of this. HER! Getting Gohan to feel this way!

Gohan held her hand and pulled her towards the waterfall. Videl stayed close. When they reached the waterfall, Gohan pulled Videl right against him, forgetting about his "situation" and causing Videl to blush even a deeper shade of red. He held her against his chest, while she closed her eyes. There ran under the water and it showered them. The pressure was hard on them but Gohan carried her through it. Forever seemed to pass as they walked through when finally they reached their destination. It was dark at first, but Gohan shot ki blasts and lit torches on fire. It was a hidden cave with a pool at the middle. It was beautiful, and Videl was lost in the beauty of the place. Immediately Videl pulled Gohan into a kiss then said, "This is unbelievable Gohan!"

Gohan turned red too. When he felt Videl's lips, he almost fell down. All he could muster up was, "Uh-huh…"

Videl, realizing what she just did, froze. As for Gohan, he said, "Let's go swim. It's a natural warm springs, but it's around 10 feet deep."

Gohan led the shocked girl to the water. Finally, Videl snapped out of it and smiled. She then ran ahead of Gohan and pulled him instead. The both of them walked slid into the water. It was warm, and Gohan's body on Videl was making it that much more heat.

"Gohan, this place is so…"

But before Videl could finish her sentence, Gohan said, "Videl I really like you. I took you here because I wanted to make sure you feel the same way. We've only been on and off, but I want to make it official. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Videl instantly pulled him into a kiss then said, "Yes! I thought you'd never ask."

Then they smiled at each other and pulled into another kiss. Gohan passionately tried to gain entrance into her mouth as his tongue slid across her lips. She allowed him to explore her own, sharing the deepest kiss they ever had. Gohan slowly slid his hand behind her, reaching underneath the straps of her top. Then he let go until his hands found their way onto her bottom, grabbing her buttocks. She returned this feeling when her hands played with his chest, and grinding her body against his hard member. Gohan's energy ki energy rose up and…

**Goku**

Goku, sensing his son's energy go up, focused on it. He warped and appeared in a dim lighted room, or more like a cave. At the end he saw a pool, and in the middle of the pool were two people. One he recognized as Hercule Satan's daughter, Videl. The other was a tall figure. Goku couldn't believe his eyes! He shouldn't have warped, but words just came from his mouth anyways before he could decide to leave. "HEY GOHAN IS THAT YOU?"

Gohan was caught off guard and looked to his side, seeing his father. This was by far the most awkward and embarrassing moment.

"Uhh, hi dad…"

**End of Chapter!**

**Haha, I like leaving things on cliff hangers. Well, I also need a Beta reader. Anyone want to do it for me? As for this story, please R&R. I just need 5-10 reviews to decide if I should continue. I will update every two weeks. I know that may seem like a long time, but I have a very vusy schedule. During Christmas I will update a lot though since I will have a lot of time. Anyway, thanks for reading! Oh, and don't be afraid to tell me on what you guys want in this story, and what I can improve on. This is my first story, but I'm gonna need your help. Thanks, happy reading Ps I do not own Dragonball Z and any/all content or characters.**


End file.
